Optimisation of grease cleaning is an ongoing task in the field of hand dishwashing. Consumers utilizing liquid detergent as a light-duty liquid dishwashing detergent composition tend to wash greasy, difficult to clean items at the end of their washing experience, after easier to clean items such as glasses and flatware are cleaned. Light-duty liquid dishwashing detergent compositions require a high suds profile while providing grease cleaning.
Minimum surfactant is needed to ensure grease cleaning and sudsing under neat and diluted usage. However, surfactant can leave visible films and cause streaks and spots on the rinsed dishware surfaces. Shine is however also a critical benefit for the consumers. It has been surprisingly found that superior shine is provided with a combination of a chelant with a surfactant system designed such as to have a ratio by weight of total surfactants to nonionic surfactant(s) between 2 and 10.
The object of the present invention is to provide hand dishwashing compositions which provide superior cleaning and shine.